I Will Always……
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A sappy 1xR songfic. Please RR. I think it turned out fine. sweatdrops This is exactly why I mostly stick Yaoi and little Yuri.


I Will Always……..  
  
Ok, have you ever been forced to listen to a sappy song? If so then you can understand where I 'm coming from. If not well then you are lucky. Any way this song is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston. After hearing the song this idea popped into my head. So here you go. One sappy 1xR songfic. Hopefully this won't happen to me again any time soon. Well enjoy…um…maybe. Heh heh *Sweat drops*  
  
  
  
@~ If I should stay. I would only be in your way. ~@  
  
Heero gazed out the window. He watched Relena's reflection on the glass. She was going threw a stack of papers. " I don't see why we should repair the Gundams the was is over." Relena informed Heero frustrated by his stubbornness. She looked over the expenses report Howard had given her. "You could build an army with this amount. And you know how much I hate yours being here." "We'll need Zero again Relena." Heero said absently. "Not unless you and your friends start another war." She calmly set the bill down. " We don't need war machines in a time of peace." Heero turned to look at her. "We don't need their warriors either." He said coldly. "Heero that's not what I said…." "No that's just what you thought." Relena started to replay but stopped. Heero started at her for a moment before getting up and walking out.  
  
  
  
*- I know I'll think of you every step of the way. -*  
  
Heero walked down the spiral staircase. His head hung, hands in his pockets. ~Relena's too caught up in her ideal world.~ Heero sighed heavily as he walked down a short hallway and stepped onto the second floor . He absently walked down the grand staircase ignoring the cheerful students. ~ I wish I could make under stand~ He blinked as he stepped outside. ~ Why do I feel like I've betrayed her by walking away like this. Why dose she confuse me so damn much? ~  
  
  
  
## I will always love you. ##  
  
Relena watch Heero as walked down the main street. "Oh Heero." She whispered sadly as she placed her hand on the window. ~Why do you always run away from me? Are you afraid of love? Or do you know something I don't?~ She turned reluctantly from the window. She picked up the teddy bear he had given her. She sat down on the floor. She hugged the bear and her knees to her chest. ~ Heero please stop running form me.~ She lowered her head and began to cry. A single tear hit the bear's obsidian eye. It glistened as it rolled down the eye and soaked into its cheek.  
  
*) Bittersweet memories are all I'm taking with me. (*  
  
Heero sat down on "The Bench". He sighed as he buried his head in his hands. The memories came in a flood. The concern in Relena's eyes when they first meet, her shock at the ripped invitation, the feel of her cheek as he whipped the falling star from her beautiful eye, the way she had told him all she knew about him, her courage, the dance. For the life of him he still didn't know why he had danced with her. His mind flashed to the time he try and failed at killing her. He could still remember his confusion. He then thought about Libra. ~So much changed there.~ He knew that the other felt the same way. "May I join you?" Heero lifted his head to gaze at Relena.  
  
^ I will always love you. ^  
  
"It's your kingdom." Relena smiled as she sat down. "Would you like to share?" Heero looked away. Relena gently turned his head to face her. Heero just sat there staring at her. His Sapphire eyes were shining in the sunlight. Relena could see his confusion and fear. She toke his face in her hands. Before he had a chance to run Relena was kissing him. She felt Heero tense for a horrible moment she feared he was going to push her away and run. She smiled to herself when she felt him relax.  
  
&& We both know I'm not what you need. &&  
  
Relena was shocked when He gently pushed her away. "Wha..?" "I'm sorry I can't." "I don't understand?" "We're from two very different worlds." "So?" "It would never work out." Relena clasped his hands in her's "We'll make it work. I need you.. I love you." Heero turned away from her pain stricken face. "I love you to." "Then stay here with me?" Relena pleaded. "I can't." " Why, tell me why?" "I can't hurt you like that." "What do you think leaving me will do?" "It will hurt worst the longer I stay." He turned to face her again. Relena looked at him pleadingly. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
  
)) So goodbye, Please don't cry.((  
  
Relena wrapped her arms around Heero. She held him like she'd never hold him again. A curl voice in the back of her head said she wouldn't. Heero gently pulled her arms from around him. Relena started crying. "Relena please don't cry. We both I'm not what you need." Relena buried her face in his chest. "To HELL with what I need. I want you!" Heero held her as the sun began to set. He once again gently pushed her away as he stood. "Please don't go!" "I'm sorry Relena, but I have to." He kissed one last passionate time. "I will always love you." he whispered as he toke a step back. "I will always love you to." Relena whispered as Heero whipped her tears soaked cheeks before he turned away from her. She watched him as he walked to his blood red Harley. His duffel bag already packed and secured to it. She sniffled as he mounted and rode off into the bleeding sunset. She sat down quit heavily back down their bench. She bowed her head as the tears came to her once more.  
  
  
  
Ok well that was sad Ne? Ok pleases go and review it now. Even if you hated it. If you did then Gomen. Man I'd better shut up before I start rambling. Luv ya  
  
Aishi-Cc  
  
Ps look forward to a Duo's past fic up soon. 


End file.
